Operation Sing Off!
by Insert Inventive Pen Name Here
Summary: Yuri revives a new operation, Operation Sing Off! Most of the SSS have to sing on stage or else... May contain some profanity. Has an OC please give it a chance!


**OC profile in my bio :3**

**Yuno: Why did I have to be here exactly?**

**Celestique: You were stuck in my head and I wanted to show the fanfic world your talent~!**

**Yuno: -nervous- wha... wha.. what talent?**

**Celestique: Why singing of course~! -evil laugh-**

**Yuno: I'm getting dizzy now -collapsed on the floor with soul flying out-**

**Celestique: Its the Shugo Chara pun!**

**Naoi: Just get on with the story**

**Celestique: -Ignores him- Yuno! wake up! Naoi will confess!**

**Yuno: wha.. wha.. what? **

**Naoi: -blush- I WILL NOT I AM GOD, anyways Celestique doesn't own anything except Yuno... Thankfully**

(Third Person P.O.V)

Everyone in the SSS was doing what they usually do. Yuno and Naoi were throwing insults at each other, Hinata and Yui were fighting (and doing a human knot at that) , while Otonashi was just sweatdropping every so often, watching them. Noda was polishing his halberd, Ooyama was eating chips, Shiina was in her corner, Mattsushita 5 dan was eating some beef udon, Fujimaki was sleeping, TK was dancing, and Yuri was watching them. After a couple more dancing, "how shallow-minded"s, insults, sweatdrops, and eating. Yuri then interrupted them. "We'll be doing Operation: Sing Off tonight" almost everyone panicked well except for Yuno, Naoi, Yui and Shiina though. "What the hell is that operation? why is everyone panicking?" Otonashi asked nervously. Yuno sighed and answered the newbie in her usual bored tone "just as the name implies, its a sing off" Otonashi sighed "that's your panicking about?" Hinata replied defensively " well of course! none of us want to be hit with fish and tomato and mayo sauce!" just by mentioning this, shivers went up his spine. "Wait! Yuno hates fish so why is she not panicking?" Otonashi asked again. Yuno put on her infamous smirk "simple, some people can sit out" she said. Yuri then waved her hand "about that Yuno, this is the list on who will sit out, Its all of GirlsDeMo except Yui, Takeyama, Takamatsu, Fujimaki, and Noda so that means it will be your first time doing this operation", Yuno tried to stay calm but that didn't work she started trembling "why do we need to get hit by fish, tomato and mayo sauce exactly?" Naoi said in his cocky way. "Its our way of elimination for terrible singers" Yuno answered. Yuri then sighed "study session is over. everyone pick your songs, there will be 3 rounds so pick 3 songs". After that everyone left to pick their songs.

Yui was in her room energetically dancing to the songs in her iPod, after 10 songs Yui found what she will sing.

Yusa was curious, why did Yurippe make her sing also? she didn't know why, but now she somehow converted her earpiece to earphones, it took a couple of minutes but she sighed in relief once she decided what songs she'll sing.

Yuno wasn't nervous, none of the boys expected she would be good well, except for Ooyama who sung songs with her when she was bored, She just decided to sing her favorite song, a song to describe the afterlife, and a dedication song.

Yuri already knew what song she'll sing, three that'll make the boys' jaws drop.

Shiina spent more than an hour deciding basically because she isn't even familiar with new music, luckily Yuno lent her some of her CDs to help her decide ,she smiled when she found three songs.

Otonashi had a hard time deciding, basically because his iPod barely had any songs, he just listened to the stereo, soon enough he found some songs.

Hinata spent less than 10 minutes finding the songs he'll sing, he knew most of the songs well.

Naoi was in the cafeteria, he had a couple of ideas, a song to describe his life, a song for Otonashi, and finally a song for... well I won't tell or else he'll make think I'm toilet paper!

Ooyama took sometime but he did find some songs he liked and wanted to sing.

TK already knew what he will sing, it took him around 3-10 seconds, well these are his favorite songs.

Mattsushita 5 dan had a hard time lets face it there aren't that much songs about food! but he found a couple.

The stage was all set, everyone was ready and lights were flickering as if it was a disco. NPCs were everywhere, Yui started the sing off. She wasn't hit by the weird (and smelly!) sauce but she didn't get that much applause. Basically because she was occasionally off-beat and sometimes stumbled.

~You make me so hot,

make me wanna drop,

you're so ridiculous, i can barely stop

I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream

you're so fabulous, you're so good to me~

It was all-in-all an average performance. She looked at Hinata, he just gave her a thumbs up but she felt happy. After Yui it was Yusa's turn she went up the stage quietly then whispered in her earpiece "play" she was smiling during the performance and kept in tune throughout the entire song.

~Hit the lights,

let the music move you

lose yourself tonight

come alive

let the moment take you

lose control tonight~

Yusa was surprisingly good, she had more applause then Yui but what surprised all of them is her song choice. She went down the stage quietly not showing any emotion and lent the mic to Yuno. Every guy except for Naoi and Ooyama expected her to be horrible with her nickname being she-demon and all. Once Yuno reached the stage she put on her infamous smirk then with plenty of courage said "cue the music" Naoi at once recognized the song but was shocked at her song choice, Yuno sang with much confidence that she sounded exactly like the singer, it was as if she was the actual singer.

~I'll stop the whole world,

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster and eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well now that you're gone,

The world is ours~

the entire crowd was pretty wild and crazy after Yuno's performance. Hinata then whispered to Otonashi "are you sure Hayley Williams isn't onstage now?" Otonashi on the other hand had no response. Yuno simply smiled but not her usual smirk it was just a plain smile and handed Yuri the mic. Everyone was scared to voice out their opinions but they expected something average. To their dismay, they were wrong. As Yuri entered the stage she shouted "let's go!" the music started playing and Yuri started dancing.

~Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame

You don't put up a fight

That's a game that we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up~

She was amazing! she had a whole lot of applause it was the same level as Yuno's applause! Yuri looked at the guys who's jaws dropped. She smiled ,mission accomplished! It was now Shiina's turn, Yuri gave her the mic as the self-proclaimed female ninja approached the stage. Shiina calmy tapped the mic and said "play the music" Yuno and Yuri at once recognized it. Surprisingly the ninja was enjoying herself, she was dancing and kept on beat unlike someone whom I will not name 'cough'Yui'cough'.

~I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium~

during the chorus Shiina made a makeshift gun and pretended to shoot herself with it. Everyone loved the girls' performances and now all the girls were looking forward to the guys' performances.

Otonashi was first among all the boys. Once he grabbed the mic, the music started playing. And Otonashi started singing. He hit all the notes and kept on beat.

~I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe,

Just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..and I, wanna live, not just survive,

Tonight.~

But Noda being the way he is, hit Yuzuru with his water gun filled with strange sauce. Luckily for Yuzuru , that hit did not count. Otonashi left the stage, smelling the strange sauce all the way. After that incident it was Hinata's turn. He wasn't bad but he also wasn't that good. He missed a couple of beats but other than that he was good. Towards the chorus, he grabbed Yui, and continued singing.

~Pop princess hold my hand

Pop princess I'm a fan

Pop princess I need you now

Freak me out turn me inside out

Pop princess make me smile

Pop princess drive me wild

Pop princess I need you now

So baby turn your love up loud~

After that he let go of Yui and finished the song, Yui was blushing all throughout. Hinata then exited the stage.

Next up was Naoi, he wanted to get this over with. Sadly there are 2 more rounds. Once he entered the stage he grabbed the mic and started singing. He was good, he didn't miss any beats. He sounded exactly like the singer.

~Cause we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry,

I can't be perfect

Now its just to late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry,

I can't be perfect~

Everyone was very wild after Naoi's performance of "Perfect". While the SSS was just shocked. Who knew the idiotic homo hypnotist can sing?! Ooyama was next, everyone expected an average performance. Well, they were SO wrong. Once Ooyama reached the mic stand, he started singing. He was going around the stage and dancing. Plus, he sounded amazing.

~Its time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, But then I'll admit,

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand?

That I'm never changing who I am~

Everyone was amazed at Ooyama's performance, since well it is Ooyama we are talking about. After Ooyama, TK was next. They all thought he would be okay, that's an understatement. He sounded as if he was hit by a car.

~'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too lo-~

Which then resulted a hit from weird sauce. TK just said "wild heaven, dude" as he exited the

stage. TK then danced all the way, instead of washing away the sauce.

Mattsushita 5 dan was the last one, until the second round started. Everyone just laughed at his song choice.

~Tell me all about your favorite foods

Mine is pizza!

And I like hamburgers too

I'll eat ice cream cake

Till my tummy aches

But then here's what I'll do

Here is what I'll do

Share some of mine with you~

It was one performance everyone laughed at. He wasn't horrible at all. In fact it was great! well except for the song that is. What made everyone curious is the 2nd round...

**Yuno: I love it!**

**Naoi: I don't**

**Celestique: That's just because I called you an idiotic homo**

**Naoi: No it isn't**

**Yuno: I think so**

**Naoi: IT ISN'T!**

**Otonashi: -pops up suddenly- C'mon guys, don't start**

**Yuno, Naoi, Celestique: -ignores him-**

**Yuri: SHUT UP!**

**Yuno, Naoi, Celestique: -Silent-**

**Otonashi: Thanks Yuri, (^-^')**

**Yuri: No prob.**

**Otonashi: Here are the songs:**

**Yui- Hot by Avril Lavigne**

**Yusa- Hit The Lights by Selena Gomez**

**Yuno- Monster by Paramore**

**Yuri- Give It Up by Elizabeth Gilies and Ariana Grande**

**Shiina- Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia**

**Otonashi- Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab**

**Hinata- Pop Princess by The Click Five**

**Naoi- Perfect by Simple Plan**

**Ooyama- It's Time by Imagine Dragons**

**TK- Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars**

**Mattsushita 5 dan- Favorite Foods by Matt Benett, Elizabeth Gillies, Avan Jogia, Leon Thomas III, Ariana Grande, and Victoria Justice**


End file.
